Ranma 12 Twisting Tigers
by Saberwulfe
Summary: When the tigers meet, all will know joy. When the tigers cross, all will know power. When the tigers twist, all will know fear.
1. Chapter 1 Black and White

Authors Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, ect. But Yugo Saotome is copyrighted to me, as is the storyline. Please ask if you would like to use either him or the storyline(though I will almost always say yes ^_^) Now, enough with legal stuff. After reading, please review and now:  
Chapter 1 Black and White  
  
There Shall come a day when the two greatest shall be born. One shall be given Dark Light, while the other will obtain Glowing Shadows. When seperated, they shall learn. But when joined, they shall perfect. When the tigers meet, all will know joy. When the tigers cross, all will know power. When the tigers twist, all will know fear. If the two dragons are found, then the twisting tigers shall be bound, and the world will know harmony. But if the tigers are slain, then only a sacrifice of love will promise to restore the balance. A young boy sat in the lotus position.There was a fire crackling before him, though it did little to ward off the rapidly approaching cold of fall. With wary eyes, he carefuly watched the man across from him. The aging man wore a white cap on his head and a gi of similar colour. In his hands was a wrapped package, it appeared to be about arms length, and slightly curved. But young Ranma was less interested in the package, he was too busy carefuly watching his old man. "So, what do you want, father?" He spat the last word as if it was the most vile word known to man. Genma Saotome either didn't catch the edge in his voice, or chose to ignore it. "Ranma, I have something for you." He proclaimed proudly, then he unwraveled the package. Inside was a beautifuly crafted katana and scabbard. Both the hilt and the scabbard were pure white. The hand guard and the scabbard were beautifuly decorated with gold. Ranma spared only a brief moment to glance at the weapon before his gaze returned to Genma. He had learned that it was foolish to take ones' eyes off of the old man for more than a brief second, the many bruises that covered his body were a firm reminder of the fact. "It's a sword. So?" Genma was obviously annoyed that his boy wasn't showing more interest in the subject. "Foolish boy! This is no ordinary sword!" After this brief, but expected outburst of anger, he calmed down and continued. "It's name is 'White'." He explained, Ranma noticed that the old mans' hands hadn't touched even the scabbard. Not even once. Instead, continued to grip the weapon through the white cloth. "Yeah? I still don't see your point." Ranma lied. He knew the signifigance of the very name itself, but he never thought he'd see one of the two legendary weapons up close. Genma shut his eyes and quietly counted to ten before continuing. "This is one of two legendary weapons," Genma explained as he put on his best 'Ancient Warrior' look. Duh Ranma thought in annoyance, but let the old fool continue. "The counter part to this one," He motioned to the katana in his hands,"Is called 'Black'. Which is coloured in the exact opposite way that this one is." He must mean black and silver as opposed to white and gold. His son reasoned. "These two weapons are suppose to grant its master unlimited power, unbelievable skill, and immortality." As he spoke, he stole a glance of longing at the weapon, Ranma had seen him look at food the same way. "My master gave it to me," Bullshit. Ranmas' bitter thoughts continued, "And now I pass it on to you." With that Genma stood, walked around the campfire, and offered the weapon to Ranma, it felt too much like a peace offering. "Who has the other weapon?" Ranma's question was un-expected and it was apparant that Genma was unprepared. "Your broth-, er I don't know." He had attempted to hide his blunder with ignorance, but the man was a horrible liar. "So, Yugo has it, or rather, had it." Ranma was surprised at how controlled his voice was. "Tell me, did you tell him that," his voice changed to his best 'loving father' voice,"My master gave it to me too?" His voice changed back to normal as he spoke the last word. It was quite apparant from the sweat pouring down Genmas' face, and the extremely nervous look in his eyes that he was having second thoughts about the whole idea. "I'll take the damn sword. Not for you, but for Yugo." As he spoke, he stood. Then he snatched the weapon away from Genma. But as Ranmas' hand closed around the hilt of the sword, exquisite, unspeakable pain exploded through Ranma. He couldn't remember if he shrieked or not, but he did vaguely remember flying throught the air, his hand still gripping the weapon, then passing out. In the darkness of his mind, Ranma heard a deep, inhuman voice chuckle. "So, you seek to master the white tiger. I sense that you have the potential, but do you have the spirit?" "What? Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded of the invisible voice. "Very well then, master." The last word was drenched in sarcasm. Ranma yelled in terror as a large, pure white tiger materialized out of the darkness. "Ohgodohgodohgod." Ranmas' voice was full of terror as he tried desperately to get away from the large jungle predator. "What this?" The tiger stopped, his voice full of confusion. "I sense, a dormant spirit. The Nekoken?" If what possible for a tiger to give an expression of realization, then it would look like the one that it was giving Ranma. "Oh, I see. I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you boy, but first." With one magnificent leap, it was standing in front of the terrified young boy, the memories of Yugo Saotome, his twin brother, screaming as he slipped into the Nekoken surfaced, followed by Ranma himself succumbing to the same inhuman training that caused his brother to disappear. Ranma was trying to crab-walk backwards, but it felt like he had hit a wall. The tiger slowly moved forward, then pressed its forehead to Ranmas' in the same way that the Demon Cat had done five years earlier. Ranma waited for more pain, for the insanity to come, but it never did. Instead, Ranma felt a plethora of strange feelings and senses rise. He could distinguish every different smell, he could hear every little sound, and he could sense the life force of every living creature in the forest. Including an extremely confused, startled and slightly worried human male in his mid thirties. "If you can master this little drop of power, then maybe, just maybe, will we meet again." "And if that happens?" Ranma asked, almost overwhelmed by the abilities that just seemed to flood his mind, and also by the fact that he was no- longer scared of the large feline predator. The large cat chuckled again, this time in merriment, "We will cross that bridge when we reach it Ranma. But for now..." The large cat slowly faded from existance, as a multitude of images slowly came into focus. Ranma blinked, "That was amazing!" He declared in excitement. The ten year-old boy was completely unaware that his father was staring at his eyes, which had taken on a very feline look. "Interesting." Koh-lon muttered to herself as she examined the sleeping figure. The ancient Chinese amazon understood why the warriors had brought the boy back instead of just leaving him, or worse, killing him. The boy looked to be roughly ten years old. His head was crowned with waist deep black hair, except for a triangle-shaped area above his left eye, which was grey, almost silver. His clothes were ripped and torn, and were definately a few sizes too small, not to mention that he was covered in mud, dirt, and blood. Koh-lon had a suspicion that not all the blood was his. But the most amazing part, was the katana that was strapped to his belt, seemingly the only thing that had survived intact, the boys' sanity excluded. With just one look she knew what that sword was capable of, and if the blade had chosen already chosen boy as its host, then she would abide by it. As much as she didn't want to, she would abide by the descision of 'Black'. But since you brought him to me, that must mean that you wish me to train him. Or, at the very least, release him from the Nekoken. Koh-lon understood, She would've attempted to release him anyways, no-one deserved the insanity brought on by the Nekoken for any amount of time. And judging by the length of his hair, and the condition of his clothes, Koh-lon guessed that he must've been in this state for quite some time, five years at least. But I need to know exactly how long you've been this way little one. Turning to the two guards that were still eyeing the boy warily. Even though he was asleep, they weren't about to let down their guard. They explained earlier that he had wounded three of the five warriors before they managed to subdue him by hitting him with a sleeping dart. Fortunately, the other two warriors had enough sense to bring him back alive, instead of just killing him on the spot. "Leave us." She spoke in her native tongue of Chinese to the two guards. They bowed, then walked out of the rather grand hut and into the night. I didn't want them to do somethinb brash should something happen. She spoke only to the sleeping form of the Neko-boy. Koh-lon placed one of her hands against his temple, closed her eyes, then let her ki mingle with his. Koh-lon felt her mind touch his, then a waterfall of images cascaded into her brain. She watched as a man gave him the 'Black', her vision then faded to the young boy being thrown into a pit of cats. Next thing she knew, it was winter. The boy was half asleep in a cave as his ki extened, warming his makeshift home to a quite comfortable temperature. Then darkness. "Hi!" A childish voice said from somewhere in the building. Koh-lon blinked, then peered around in confusion. The building was obviously some sort of dojo, but she had no idea where it was, or how she even got there. "Er...Konnichiwa." She replied. Koh-lon was still at a loss to where she was, or even if owner of the voice could hear her. "What's your name Mrs?" The voice asked with pure curiosity. Koh-lon descided to answer, if for no other reason than to try and follow his voice. "Koh-lon." "Cologne?" Came the reply, then a giggle. For some reason, Koh-lon felt indignant. "Something I said amuses you child? Show yourself." "Okay!" With that, the young boy slid a door open, and walked up in front of her. "Hello Mrs. Cologne. My name is Yugo Saotome." He looked so young, so full of life. His eyes, those strange, neko eyes. They were slitted, and they danced with merriment, as well as danger, his body was not caked with blood or mud, but rather, conveyed a feral, untamable power. His manners were also very curious, he was acting as if they were old friends, not complete strangers. "You're kinda old." Yugo informed. Koh-lon almost laughed with merriment. Out of the mouth of babes. She thought of when her great-grandaughter, Xion- Pu had said the same thing. "True, but with age comes wisdom." She replied sagely. "I Guess so. But since you're the first person to visit me besides Mama so, I'll give you a gift." Before Koh-lon could inquire as to who 'Mama' was, or what this 'gift' was, Yugo had lifted the index finger of his right hand, and pressed it to her forhead. Koh-lon felt strange, as if someone was stretching and pulling her like some kind of child's plaything. It didn't really hurt, but it did tingle uncomfortably. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. "Well?" He inquired hopefuly, "What do you think?" Koh-lon was about to ask what he meant, when she realized that she was looking down at him, instead of eye-to-eye. Koh-lon slowly looked down, her clothes weren't the same ones she had been wearing moments earlier, instead, it was a blue dress that came down just above her knees. "What in the name of-" She gasped at the sound of her own voice, which wasn't the same kind of screeching that had been made by her aging voicebox, instead it was the sweet purr of a young woman. "I'll show you what I did." He promised, then he raised a mirror that just materialized into existance. Koh-lon gazed at the stranger looking back at her. She saw a girl that was in her early twenties, as opposed to somewhere passed three hundred. She gazed at her own emerald eyes, and at the body that she thought had left her. "How did you do that?" She gasped. "I'm the one who has been instructing Yugo." A distinctly feminine voice informed. Koh-lon looked up past Yugo, who had twirled around shouting Mama!', and saw a young woman enter through the same door that Yugo had. She had chestnutt brown hair and eyes and was clad in a white kimono. It would've seemed so normal, if it weren't for the black and silver katana in her belt. Black! Koh-lon realized. She felt her jaw drop at what happened next. Yugo suddenly ran up and leapt at the older woman, who opened her arms and embraced him. "My little Yugo!" The motherly tone in her voice was unmistakable, she was the only reason that Yugo was still alive. She had been treating the young boy as her own son, using her own incredibly powerful ki techniques to keep his mortal husk alive while she cared for his spirit and mind. She watched as the woman and Yugo hugged, and she rocked him back and forth, until she finaly put him down. Then bowed to Koh-lon. "Greetings honoured guest. I am Nodaka Saotome." She explained after righting herself, her voice was kind and tender, but her eyes warned Koh- lon that she had better not reffer to her as anyone except 'Nodaka'. "Umm, greeting Nodaka." Koh-lon quickly bowed. "Mama, this is Cologne." Yugo informed his mother. Nodaka nodded, "Oh, I see." Then she turned back to her adopted son, smiling affectionately she suggested that he go work on his katas' while she spoke with Koh-lon. Yugo nodded, then went out into the center of the dojo, bowed to the shrine, announced the name of his kata, then began. "Follow me." She whispered to Koh-lon. The young woman nodded, and followed her out of the dojo and into the dining room where there were cups of tea set out. Nodaka offered Koh-lon a seat, which she accepted, then Nodaka took her place across from the other woman. "As you probably have suspected, my real name is 'Black'." Nodaka stated, Koh-lon carefuly sipped her tea, then nodded in confermation. "You're probably wondering why I have pretended to be Yugo's mother instead revealing myself to him. Well the answer is easy." Nodakas' gaze went to the door, where Yugos' shadow could be seen as her performed the kata. "Yugo was captured by the Nekoken at an extremely young age. A little earlier, he had received me, 'Black', as a gift from his father." Nodaka turned back to Koh-lon. "When he was sucked into the Nekoken, I managed to protect his soul from becoming absorbed by the cat soul when his neko form took control. You see, Yugo has needed a mother, not a sensi. But I couldn't be both, so I opted for something halfway. The body you see before you is the body of his true mother, who died during childbirth as she gave birth to twins." Koh-lon almost choked on her tea. Twins!? That could only mean one thing! That Yugo and his brother were the twins of prophecy. They were the ones whos' death would bring balance to the world. Koh-lon looked at the boy's shadow as he performed a different kata, "So he is a tiger." She said quietly. "Yes. That's why I'm asking you to free him from the Nekoken. Free him and complete his training. I've already trained him in all sorts of ki manipulation, in anything goes, most weapons, some cat-fu and Ju-jitsu. All that remains is the art of the Amazons." "The art of the...Nin-jitsu?" Nodaka nodded. "Yes, Nin-jitsu. Please train him, let him learn all that will help him survive. But remember that you must let him leave to find his family. " Koh- lon could've sworn that she saw a small tear trickle down Black's face, "And, tell him that his mother loves him, and will always watch over him," "Do these things, and I will reward you beyond your wildest imagination." Koh-lon hesitated, then put a hand on Blacks' shoulder. "I promise." She was telling the truth, for she had no intention of incurring the wrath of Black upon herself and her village. "As someone who has her one of her own, I swear that I shall protect Yugo as if he was of my own blood." Nodaka faced the dojo where she saw Yugo still performing his kata. "I love you, my son." she whispered, then a white glow emenated off of her and enveloped the entire house. Koh-lon groaned as she sat up. Her head was banging like a gong, and her body ached. She quickly looked around, and found to her dismay that she had reverted back into her ghoulish, old body. But the promise of Black still rang in her mind. "Do these things, and I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams." Koh- lon, frowned. What the heck is that suppose to mean? She had some hunches, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. A strange sound snapped her out of her thoughts. It was the sound of confused whimpering. The sound a child, no matter what its species, makes when it has been seperated from its mother. Koh-lon looked over to the mat where Yugo was laying. Her heart ached as she listened. He was sitting now, his strange neko eyes looked around, he was looking for his mom. His gaze finaly rested on her, and he made a questioning noise. "Yes, It's me." She cooed, he obviously recognized her, because some warmth returned to his eyes. Koh-lon hobbled over to the entrance to her hut, and called the two gaurds in. "Yes elder?" One asked when the two had entered. Koh-lon peered at them for a brief moment. "I want you two to convey a message to the survivers of the hunting party." She informed, and didn't bother to wait for her amazon guards to reply, "You two and the hunting party members, are not to breath a word of this boy to anyone. As far as you are concernered, his name is Jaiy-el, and he's my apprentice. That is all you know, and that is all they know." After the guards left, Koh-lon turned back to the confused and very scared neko. "Well Gel, if the sword wants you to learn Nin-jitsu, so be it," She got a thoughtful look before continuing. "However, that doesn't forbid me from teaching you some other, very helpful techniques." As she spoke, he padded up to her, and began to rub his head against her leg. "But first, we need to get you out of the nekoken." She began to scratch him on the top of his head, and he started to purr. A smile spread across the amazons' lips. "But that can wait until morning." END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Here's Ranma and Shampoo and P...

Authors Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi,who I would like to thank for making such a great Manga/Anime. Yugo Saotome is copyrighted to me, as is the storyline. Please ask if you would like to any of the afformentioned (though I will almost always say yes ^_^) Now, enough with legal stuff. After reading, please R&R.  
  
(From Saberwulfe: If you don't understand what has happened, or why I jumped ahead, be patient. All will be revealed in its own time.)  
  
Chapter 2 Here's Ranma, and Shampoo and Pepper... "And here sirs is Village of Amazons." The guide explained, Ranma nodded and was about to speak when she heard a loud 'splash' then loud cheering. "Huh, sounds like some kind of battle." She commented as the panda and herself followed the guide into the village. "Very likely sirs. Is probably the inter village competition, where one village face another to try and decide who grand champion." Ranma nodded very interested, maybe he could challange the current champion, then he might be able to find out more about Amazonian martial arts. Ranma and Genma Saotome (In cursed form from a brief but unavoidable rain fall,) followed the Jusenkyo guide into the village, after the guide exchanged a few words with two rather wary looking guards, the strange procession consisting of a guide, a red-headed, and quite attractive female and a panda carrying two backpacks walked into the village. "This way sirs, they said that we could wait in the house of village Matriarch. She will see us after competition to discuss your challenge." Ranma nodded, then slowly eyeballed her pop. He was looking at a large platter of fruit that was being brought towards them by a teenager about Ranma's age. The teenager had long flowing black hair, long, flowing white robes and wore glasses that put coke-bottle glasses to shame. 'Greetings I am Mo-tsu, I will be entertaining you until the Matriarch is finished with her duties.' Ranma nodded. 'Hi, my name is Ranma.' Mo-tsu first eyed the young girl with a critical eye, then the panda who was gaping at her, then it all came clear. Jusenkyo. 'You're not from around here are you?' Ranma nodded. 'That's right, me and the furball are from Japan.' She motioned to the panda. 'Huh, I see. Well then, perhaps we should converse in Japanese?' Mo-tsu suggested, to which, Ranma shrugged. 'I can speak Chinese quite well, he can't. Since he didn't bother learning any Chinese, I don't see why we should include him in our conversation...Mousse? You did say that was your name, right?' Mousse nodded, 'Mo-tsu, or Mousse. Either way, your correct.' The two remained silent for a moment, during that time Ranma began to finger the White at his side, when he had a very unusual idea. 'Hey, do you practice martial arts?' Mousse was so surprised by the question that he answered by pure reflex. 'Why, yes I do...'   
  
The Matriarch of the village fought back bitter tears as she watched a black haired archer walking away. Beside her, a blue-haired female was also on the verge of tears. 'Aiya, Great-Grandmother, why does Jai-yel have to leave?' The blue- haired one asked, her voice shaking in sadness. 'Xian-Pu, there is no easy way to say this but. Jai-yel has learned all he can from us, he even taught me a few things about patience. But, he wants to know more about where he came from, who his real parents are, if they are still alive, and if they would accept him as he is. But he will always be an Amazon, no matter what.' Shampoo she had learned a lot from the strange archer as well. Soon after he arrived, they had discovered an unusual...condition that he had as a result of the Nekoken training. This condition made him look weak, but the Amazon male was far from helpless. The two Amazons stood still for a moment, then Shampoo reeled, as if hit by a staggering blow. 'What do you mean, great-grandmother?' 'hmm?' 'What did you mean that Jai-yel taught you a few things about patience?' Shampoo was looking so shocked that she could've been knocked over by a feather. 'Despite what I say, I don't know everything. Jai-yel taught me to have a little more patience for people who are different.' She eyeballed her great- grandaughter before continuing, 'Do you remember the words that Jai-yel said to you the day before the competition?' Shampoo tried to recall what he had said, then hit hit her like a tank. 'Look with your eyes, see with your heart. But what does that mean?' Cologne shook her head. 'It means look at everything, but believe only what your heart tells you.' Shampoo smiled, 'Jai-yel is much wiser than I gave him credit for.' Cologne nodded in agreement as the two Amazons began heading back to the village. 'Yes, he overcame his disability quite well. Unless you knew what you were looking for, it'd be nearly impossible to tell that Jai-yel is blind.'   
  
Mousse and Ranma were leaping from building top to building top, but Ranma was in his male form. He had explained his Jusenkyo curse to the blind Amazon, who took it surprisingly well. Then Genma had raised a sign [Can I ask for some water, and for you two to speak in Japanese?] Ranma was only half surprised when Mousse had produced a steaming kettle from his cloak. After transforming back, Ranma asked how Mousse did that. "It's called the hidden weapons technique." The blind Amazon stated proudly. "Huh, interesting. So, could you teach me?" The Amazon shook his head. "No, for it takes many years to learn and-" He was suddenly cut off when Ranma stood up, and walked behind him. "I'm a fast learner, and besides. I may be able to give you something you want." Before Mouse could ask what Ranma meant, when he felt a sharp pain shoot up through several points on his back and neck. The pain was incredible, and yet, somehow, wonderful at the same time. Mousse had struggled for breath, trying to ignore the intense agony that rippled through him. "Wh...What the hell was that all about?" Mousse demanded, to answer his question, Ranma simply removed Mousse's glasses. "I was looking at your aura, and I could see that several ki producing epicenters of your body had been closed. But they way that they had been shut off, it almost looked as if it had been done on purpose. But anyway, I re-opened them, and I'm glad that I did, because if they had remained shut for too much longer, they would've killed you." Mousse had been dumbfounded, apparantly, his ki had been building up and if Ranma hadn't opened the epicenters, then he would've errupted like Mt.Fuji. "Okay Ranma, I guess I could teach you some of the hidden weapons technique, but only since you saved my life, and gave me me back my sight."  
  
Ten minutes later, both boys were leaping around the village while hurling shurikens, throwing knives and any number of sharp, pointy objects at eachother. This was about the time that the Matriarch and the tribal champion entered the village. 'Grrrrr, it looks like Mo-tsu has infuriated yet another outsider.' Growled Shampoo as she flicked her Bon-bori up into her hands and was preparing to go beat some sense into offending male, when she felt Cologne's hand on her shoulder. 'Wait a moment child. Do you see anything out of place?' Shampoo snorted, What kind of question was that? But she also knew that it was hazardous to ones' health not to follow great-grandmother's instructions, so she turned and looked at the two combatants. 'Huh!?' Shampoo gasped as realization washed over her. 'Yes, it appears that Mo-tsu no longer needs his glasses.' Indeed, it was true, Mousse was no longer wearing his glasses. But Shampoo wasn't quite sure which she should be more shocked about, the fact that he was enganging in battle without his glasses, or the fact that he was actualy holding his own. The stranger on the other hand, seemed to be on the receiving end of most of the punishment. "Perhaps you should give up! There is no way you can beat me! Because I am the master of the hidden weapon YOW!" His taunting was suddenly cut short by a barrage of no less then two hundred shruikens. The hidden weapons master leapt up high, then countered with a barrage of throwing spikes. Ranma on the other hand didn't dodge the weapons, but leapt AT them. "SABER EYE!" he roared, litteraly roared. Then, two glowing, gold/black beams of light lanced out from his eyes reducing the weapons to dust. Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Genma and about fifty other villagers stared on with awe, it was then that the Amazonian Matriarch first noticed the sword strapped to the young boys' side. 'Things just got a lot more complicated.' She grumbled. Two years later "After that, they took my son, then kicked me out of the village." Genma had just finished explaining to Soun Tendo and his three daughters the reason why he had shown up without a son. "That's horrible." Soun wept, "Imagine having your own flesh and blood torn away from you in front of your eyes and being powerless to prevent it." "Indeed, that's awful." Kasumi agreed. Meanwhile, in China, at Joketsuzoku 'Well young tiger, you have progressed much farther and faster than I originaly thought, especially since that unpractical joke that some call your father has been removed from your training.' An ancient woman said the last part with more than just a little venom in her voice. Her name was Ki master Tung. She was so old that she made even elder Cologne seem young, and more powerful than Dowel, a brute of an Amazon that sparred with Ranma on a regular basis. Ranma gave his teacher a fanged smile, like his cat-like, the fangs seemed to have developed on their own. Unlike his eyes though, they couldn't be masked. 'Thank you elder Tung, you have taught me more in the past two years than my father could've taught me in twenty.' The ancient martial artist snorted, 'You're damn right.' She shook her head, "I still can't believe that he mistook the cat-fist for this, what the hell was he thinking?" She thought to herself, then she turned to her student. 'You may leave now, the lesson for today is done.' "And your final lesson will be tommorow." She quietly thought. Ranma went down onto one knee, then put the knuckles of his right hand to the ground and bowed his head. 'Thank you elder Tung.' Then he jogged out of her hut.  
  
Two months later, outside the Tendo Dojo "OH! DAMN! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" The youngest Tendo daughter launched herself out of the house, then bolted down the street where her sister, Nabiki, was already turning the corner. "Hurry up Akane, or you'll have to stand outside Dalton Sensei's door AGAIN!" Her older sister taunted before rounding the corner. "Ugh, and I still have the hentai brigade to deal with too." Akane whined to herself. She followed her sister around the corner and was flying, almost literally, across a bridge when... ZOOM! a black and gold blur shot past at a speed that must've been nothing short of mach 1. But the surprise didn't end there, the stunned Tendo daughter was then passed by two more blurs, and she barely caught one of them shouting something in a sopranno voice. The only word she recognized was 'Aiyaa'. Akane blinked in confusion as she attempted to follow the blurs of colour, but her eyes fell on the clock tower. "7:45? OH DAMN!" She chased the blurs (because they were heading in the same direction), rounded the last corner, and headed straight towards the hentai brigade-which was laid on flat all across the school yard. "Huh?" She slowed a jog, "Who the heck?" She slowly walked into the yard, all the current members of the hentai brigade (which consisted of 90% of the male population of the school,) were out cold-save for one, and he was facing off with a boy she didn't recognize. "Your cur!, how dare you come between me and the wonderous beauties before me. Who do you think you are?" Akane groaned, Kuno was about to start into his infamous 'worlds-greatest- kendoist' speech, AGAIN! She had lost track of how many times she had been forced to listen to his ego-pumped rantings. " I was just leaving, that's what." The black and gold clad boy claimed, then he turned to the two girls. Akane blinked as in confusion at the stranger and his female companions. The girls had bizarre hair colours, one had a strange blue/purple hair colour and was wearing a school uniform that showed off her ample chest quite nicely. The other had hair that was intense green in colouration, and was also clad in a school uniform, but her uniform was very complimenting in the leg department. Finaly, her eyes came to rest on the boy, he was clad in a modified version of the male uniform. His was jet black and the fringes of it was lined with gold. Akane felt her eyebrows rise as she drank in the image before her, his body was very athletic, not to the point that he was freakishly large, but he was quite muscular. "Come on Shampoo, Pepper, let's go. I don't have time to deal with this idiot." "Why you!" But before Kuno could swing, the three newcomers had leapt up into the air and each landed and slipped into, a different window on the second floor, Akane gaped as her brain registered what had just happened. "They just leapt two stories!" She realized, then there was a loud ringing. "OH I'M LATE!"  
  
A little later, in the school... "Hello guys!" Dalton sensei said warmly. There was a chorus of differently timed 'Good morning sensei' before all eyes fell on the three standing at the front. Dalton sensei noted this. "Well, I see you've all noticed our new students." He said with a grin, then he turned towards the two girls, and the one boy. Akane glared angrily at them, it was because of them that she was late, and now she would have to stand out in the hall! "I'll let them introduce themselves." Dalton sensei concluded. The first blue/purple haired girl stepped forward. "Nihao, Shampoos' name is Shampoo! Is Amazon warrior from China." Then the green haired girl stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Pepper, I'm also a Chinese Amazon, but I'm not a warrior, I'm a lore master." She gave the crowd a super-kawaii smile before stepping back. Finally, the one that most of the class had been waiting for, the boy stepped forward. "Hey, my name is Ranma, but you can call me Razor. I too am an Amazon from China, but I'm the ki master of our village." Akane gasped, and she felt as if someone had just dropped a bomb. "Ranma, my sons name is Ranma" Those were the words that Genma had spoken, and Soun had said that one of his daughters was going to marry Ranma! "Why do I get the feeling that my life was just turned upside down?" END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Genma's Punishment

Authors Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi,who I would like to thank for making such a great Manga/Anime. Yugo Saotome is copyrighted to me, as is the storyline. Please ask if you would like to any of the afformentioned (though I will almost always say yes ^_^) Now, enough with legal stuff. After reading, please R&R.  
  
"Thoughts" "Chinese" "Japanese" Chapter 3 Genma's punishment  
  
Ranma sighed in frustration from where he sat under the sakura tree. So far, the day had been an absolute disaster! Twice, some fools who tried to beat his Amazon sisters had to be transported to the infirmary. Not to mention the hell that was raised when the teachers found out that he had a katana on him. Only when he pointed out that many other students had weapons on their person, did they (quite reluctantly) allow him to carry his weapon on school grounds. Now to top it all off, he could sense the ki signature of what could only be described as the most concentrated mass of stupidity in either Japan OR China, and it was heading right towards him. "Ummm, Rai-Zor?" Pepper said as she glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah?" his voice was full of boredom. "That moron, Kuno is behind you." "So?" "Just saying." "Do you want me to take care of him?" the lavender haired Amazon inquired as she polished off the remnants of her ramen. "I don't mind, how about you, Pe-Pohr?" he asked the green haired Amazon, who responded without even turning to face Ranma. "Well, I did kinda want to slap him around, but...what the hell. Knock yourself out Xian-Pu." Shampoo let out a childish giggle before standing up and switching to her broken Japanese. "Okay stupid-stick-boy. We all know you here, so quit trying to be sneaky, yes?" She then turned and faced the slightly surprised kendoist. "Oh, my fair Chinese lotus. How it pains me to see you enslaved to the dark will of this...despicable creature." Kuno shot a look of venom towards Ranma. "Okay..." Ranma stood up then faced the samurai wannabe. "Where the hell is this coming from?" he was very confused, as was his Chinese companions. "Do not play ignorant with me! It's quite obvious from the false anger they are directing at me that you have their wills enslaved in magical bondage! Yes, I can see it now, you have woven a spell of the darkest magics around their hearts, and have blinded them to my undying affection!" Ranma raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? That's a truly fascinating story Kuno-sempai. But please, enlighten me...your claims of my 'evil magic'. Are they are result of some drugs that you are on or drugs that you aren't on?" the two Amazons looked at Ranma with confusion, catching their looks, he quickly translated what he had said into Chinese. The result, was the two Amazons bursting into laughter. "Sham...Sham....Shampoo think....is buh, both!" Shampoo explained, then promptly returned to rolling on the ground in merriment. "You mockery of me is vile enough, but to use your magic to force your slaves indulge your travesty!? Only cowards do such a despicable act!" Ranma felt the hair on his neck bristle. He had been called many things in his life, including weak, stupid, foolish, and even, a miserabl outsider (the fool who said this learned that insulting his Amazonian pride was a very bad thing). But a coward...grrrrr! In a flash, Ranma's good humor and joking mood vanished and was replaced by his katana. The White shot out of the scabbard that was strapped to his back, there was a sound a very distinct ringing as the edge of the blade and the scabbard rubbed against one another. Then Kuno found the edge of the blade against his throat. "Never, ever calm me a coward, Kuno." Ranma hissed, he didn't even bother to hide the menace in his voice. "For I have battled long and hard for the position that I hold. In fact, if anyone here is a coward, that person is you. You who attacks small groups of people with entire gangs and still losses, you who claims to have honor, then tries to stab me in the back like a common thief. You are the coward Kuno." Ranma then drew the edge of his weapon across the inside of his forearms, and blood began seeping out through the wound. Ranm wiped either side of the katana in the blood before replacing his weapon. As he did so, the onlookers gasped, and a lot of the grimaced-Akane included. Then he gathered his lunch and turned to walk away, but a thought came to mind, and he decided to leave Kuno with something to think about. "Cowards die a thousand times before their death, the valiant never taste death but once." Then he left, his Amazon sisters skipping happily behind him.  
  
Later that night, Tendo home... "HE'S WHAT!" Genma cried out in joy. Nabiki grinned, "Gotcha." "That's right Uncle Saotome. I saw Ranma at school. Though he seems to be going by the name of 'Razor' now." "Razor?" Genma echoed, then his face hardened. "Tell me, where is he staying? I must talk some sense into the boy. I must make him see the dishonor he is causing me by not fufilling our family's promise." "Fine, but it'll cost ya..." she did a quick mental calculation. "3000 yen." Genma gaped at the price. "WHAT!?" "Hey, it's worth it 'aint it? I mean to be reuinited with your son after so many years. You may not be able to put a money figure on it, but I can. I can put a money figure on anything." she gave him an unreadible look. He sighed then, handed her the appropriate bills. "Great, he's at the Neko-hanten."  
  
On top of some roofs, somewhere in the Nerima Ward district... A black clad ninja was breathing hard as she stared at her opponent. Her opponent had a more muscular build, not to the point where he was freakishly large, but just athletic. But this appearance bellied his true, almost inhuman strength, and the shades he was wearing also gave him the appearance of danger, though the ninja was offhandly wondering how someone managed to fight at night when they had a pair of shades on. The ninja gripped her oversized spatula, a very distinct weapon. "So Ukyo, we gonna battle all night, or are you just going to give up and go home?" the ninja's eyes widened. He knew it was her!? Even thought they hadn't seen each other for so long, nor had she removed her mask! Her opponent grinned and knocked an arrow into his longbow. "Well? Which will it be Ukyo? I know we never did get along all that well, but that's no excuse for going all mental on me." She blinked, Yugo? Was it really Yugo. Her faced hardened, she still remembered how indifferent he looked when his bastard father left her behind. "I choose, TO KILL YOU YUGO SAOTOME!" she reached in her cloak and pulled out a small silver ball, then hurled it at Yugo. There was a brilliant flash, and Ukyo was slightly stunned, despite the fact that her eyes had been shut. But it was only momenary. She then leapt at the startled Saotome, swinging her baker's peel. Yugo leapt up and loosed his arrow, it struck her baker's peel directly in the middle of the pan, then pierced it!? Ukyo wasn't sure which one shocked her more; the fact that he was showing no visible effects of her flashbomb, or the fact that his arrow had pinned her weapon the rooftop. "Actually Ucchan, it's Jai-yel now, or Gel if you prefer." he spoke with a lot of confidence, too much confidence. "How come my flashbomb didn't affect you?" she demanded. He shrugged. "Probably because of my shades."  
  
"Bullshit." "I don't care if you believe me or not, your going to lose anyway." "Huh?" Suddenly, Gel was airborne, another arrow had just been released from his bow, but the arrow suddenly glowed, and no less then fifty more of the projectiles materialized around it. Ukyo gritted her teeth. She hated to admit it, but he was right. If she didn't haul butt quickly, then she would lose. She decided that, for now, the best course of action would be a strategic retreat. She pulled out another silver ball, but this one had a white line around the center. Ukyo hurled it at the ground, the was a blast, and smoke soon covered the rooftop. But smoke didn't stop the arrows from pinning her weapon to the ground. "Damn! I can't afford the lose the peel, but if I don't pull back now, I may lose more than the fight." Suddenly there was the tell-tale whistle of arrows cutting through the air, and Ukyo leapt back to avoid becoming a human pin-cushion, she failed. The arrows came in hard and fast, cutting into her outfit, and cutting the fabric. Finaly, the last arrow cut through her mask, and it flopped open. "OH SHIT!" She was thought that he was pulling his punches, or shots, whichever the case may be, but that was just TOO close! She realized that if that last shaft had been even three centimeters lower (that's two centimeters for you Americans,) then she wouldn't be standing here. Deciding to cut her losses, and figuring that her peel was replaceable, the teenage ninja bolted back to the safety of Ucchan's to rethink her strategy and get some sleep. Tommorrow was a big day, and she had to be in tip-top condition to face Ranma...she just hoped that his aim was as uncanny as his brother's, or she would be in big trouble.  
  
Furinken High, the Next Day... "RANMA, I CHALLANGE YOU!" Ranma let out a sigh, he knew this day would come. Ever since Elder Cologne had told him about his father's decleration that he would marry a Tendo, he figured that he would probably get challanged by Akane. Because she seemed to be the most logical choice for him to marry. "But why would I want to marry her!?" he demanded of himself as he shot her a glare of equal intensity that she was shooting him. "She's violent, impulsive, loud" "...Cute." a part of his mind told him, he quickly squelched that line of thought, though not very affectively. He quickly put all of those thoughts into the back of his mind and got back to the task at hand. "Why?" his question was simple and justified. "To prove that I'm the better martial artist!" "Why?" "Because...because....grrrrr!" she didn't have a plausible reason. "Alright...under normal circumstances I would decline...however." he sank down into a battle position. "I also think that you need to be taken down a peg." "WHAT!!!!!?????" She demanded. Then Ranma made a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He focused all of his ki on Akane, he was sensing nothing but her, every move she made. Every breath she took, every motion of her hand, or flicker of her eyes. These were all drank in and computed until he realized what possible moves she could make. "OY SHO TO!" The cry was loud, and it startled both fighters. Whipping around, Ranma looked about, then up. He saw a boy, dressed in a Furinken uniform come descending down at him. Time slowed down as he stared at the opponent. He didn't even have time to blink as he swung. The peel slammed into his face and sent him spinning. Ranma cried out in pain and blood began dripping onto the ground. The newcomer flipped back and grinned when he realized his attack had connected, but his grin was short lived when he saw Ranma suddenly look up at him, all thoughts about Akane were long gone. He was now focused on this newcomer, Ranma wasn't even aware of the large, deep bloody cut that went from above his right eye, across the bridge of his nose, and just underneath his left eye.  
  
Akane gasped when she saw Ranma suddenly flip and hit the ground, she felt her stomach wrench at the blood that was flowing freely from his wound. She then watched in some kind of morbid fascination as Ranma slowly stood up, then faced his attacker. Thunder flashed, but no rain came down. She could see that Ranma wasn't even making an attempt to control the rage that seemed to pour off of him like waves. "I don't know who you are, but you have insulted my honor in the worst possible way. For this...you will die." Ranma then reached behind him and pulled out his katana. Akane gasped when she heard the sound the blade made. It wasn't the distinct ring of metal against metal she had heard the first time, but it sounded like a...a...growl of some great predator. "What I did!? What about what you did! You broke my heart!" The newcomer said in a VERY feminine voice. "That was a ten years ago. I thought you were a boy. You talked like one, acted like one, hell, you even smelled like one" The boy (which was actually a girl) seemed shocked that Ranma recognized her through her disguise. "So then you must know all the hell you put me through!" "It's nothing compared to the hell I'm going to put you through now." With that, Ranma attacked. First he leapt at her, and performed a slash with his weapon, before he flipped over her head. Ukyo twirled around and swung at the space he had been occupying a few minutes earlier, but Ranma simply wasn't there. He was behind her, where he performed some rapid slashes with the katana, then he stabbed the blade into the earth between her legs. There was a mighty explosion, and Ukyo was flung into the air. Pulling he weapon from the ground, Ranma followed her up where he began slashing at her. Oddly enough, she wasn't bleeding...yet. Ranma finally finished his insane combo by giving her a viscious kick in the side that sent her earth bound. Ranma alighted a few meters away. Then he slowly slid his weapon back and stood panting. Ukyo slowly stood on unstable legs and glared at Ranma. Then, to everyones surprise, small slash marks appeared all over her clothes and her bandoleer of throwing spatulas had been reduced to ribbons. "It's...over." Ranma whispered, then he collapsed, the loss of blood finaly getting to him.  
  
Dr.Ono Tofu's Office, about five minutes later... "Doctor Tofu!" Came Akane's desperate call. She was looking around wildly as she came in, a figure draped over her shoulders and with a girl at her side. The girl didn't look any worse for wear (aside from small cuts and bruises over her body) but the figure on her back wasn't moving at all.  
  
Doctor Tofu came out from the back. "Yes, what is it Akane?"  
  
"It's this guy, his name is Ranma and he's hurt pretty bad." "Wow, Akane actually caring about a boy? Well this is a first." Dr.Tofu thought, but he didn't voice his observation. "Bring him in here." He motioned to a room. Akane quickly rushed in an carefully lay the boy down. Dr.Tofu then washed his hands and began examining the wound. "This is...this is..." he looked at the two girls, the newcomer was looking uncomfortable. "Brutal! Who could've done this?" "...Me." The new girl squeaked. Dr.Tofu peared at her. She had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail on her back, and her eyes were brown pools of despair. "Who are you?  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji" "And why did you slash his face?" "Because, he left me ten years ago, and broke my heart!" "Did he? He broke your heart when you were too young to understand what true love was?" Ukyo was silent after that. Dr.Tofu then went back to the boy. Carefully moping up the blood around the wound, then he began to stitch it shut. "This is going to leave a nasty scar. You do realize this, don't you?" both Ukyo and Akane were silent. "...So, what is this boy's name?" "Ranma Saotome." Akane answered. "And where does he live?" "I don't know, but his father lives with us." Dr.Tofu frowned. There was something here that these two weren't telling him. "Well, then maybe you should take him back to Your house, his father should know what to do then." "Yes Doctor." turning to Ukyo he said. "Come with me, I'll put something on those cuts." Ukyo simply nodded, and didn't bother to watch Akane carry Ranma out, and back to her Dojo.  
  
Tendo Dojo, the next night... Ranma slowly pulled his eyes open, then squeezed them back shut when a bright light assaulted his eyes, and the pain that seemed to come off of his forehead in waves. "Go away Ro-hoz, I'm tryin' to sleep." he grumbled to his little sister, then turned over. "What'd he say?" An unrecognizable voice asked. "WAKE UP BOY!" suddenly a sharp pain shot through his side as someone kicked him in the ribs and Ranma groaned before slowly opening his eyes. "Huh? Thay-Orn? is that you Dad?" he opened his eyes, and saw Genma Saotome grinning down at him. "Hello m'boy!" Ranma's eyes got the size of dinner plates, and he brought both feet up into Genma's chest and shoved him backwards before doing a handspring to his feet. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" he shouted angrily. Then a man ran at him, crying almost enough tears to trigger his transformation. "OH MY SON-IN-LAW!"  
  
WHAM! Suddenly the over-emotional Tendo family patriarch found himself laying on the floor with Ranma straddling the small of his back and twisting his arm around behind him. "Don't touch me." he snarled, turning to Genma. "What the hell are you doing back in my life old man?" he demanded, the harshness in his voice doubled. "Ranma, have some respect for your father." Genma shot back. "What? After all of your inhuman training?" Genma now looked furious. He reached down and grabbed his son by the gi. "Ranma, you sound like a girl!" he hurled his son out the open door and towards the koi pond. There was a huge splash, then a volouptus red-head got out. "Well, if I sound like a girl, then I better start actin' like one shouldn't I?" she shot back. Akane also noticed that the scar that was on Ranma's face wasn't there when he was in girl form. "Huh? What's that suppose to mean boy?" "It means that I'm an Amazon pop. You know what an Amazon is right? A female warrior." With that Ranma turned back towards the house and walked in. "But I'm also a village elder." "WHAT!?" Genma roared in incomprehension. "That's right pop, I'm a village elder. The reason I was granted the status of elder is because I killed my master and took her place. She challanged me to ritual combat because, at the time, I was a mere outsider who had learned the skills of the Amazon tribe. If I won, then I would become both an Amazon and an elder. If I lost, I would die." "And what skills did you learn boy?" Genma had a hungry look in his eyes, the kind of look that a starving man gives a feast. "Ki. I am the village master of Ki and the village elder of martial arts." Ranma began to glow with a blue battle aura. "And don't even think of trying to get me to show you any techniques because I'm not allowed to teach outsiders them." the aura faded. "Now, where is my pack?" "Upstairs, why?" Genma was eyeball her warily. "Because I need to change, that's why." With that Ranma walked upstairs and dissapeared around the corner.  
  
Half-an-hour later... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING BOY!?" Genma roared angrily. Onna-Ranma gave him a smug grin. "A mini-skirt, bra, panties, shoes, socks, earings and a tank-top. Oh yeah, I'm also wearing a bit of make-up Why what's wrong pop?" "THAT ISN'T MANLY!" he then threw a glass of hot water at her. It hit her full in the face and...nothing. Genma pailed. "Huh? Wha-?" Onna-Ranma shrugged. "You told me I sounded like a girl so I decided to dress the part." then she saw him starting to move towards the kitchen. "And don't try to soak me with warm water, 'cause it won't work. I don't transform with warm water. Only cold water will make me a girl, but I need to do something else if I wish to become a boy." "Why are you doing this to me?" Soun wailed. "Because I'm frustrated with my pop screwing up my life, and I'm just physicaly beat." she motioned to her body, "Think of this as a taste of things to come. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep in Akane's room, 'cause there's no way in hell that me, Genma's daughter, am going to sleep in the same room as my old man. That is of course, if you don't mind Akane." Akane smiled. She had gone up with the girl and had witnessed everything that had happened. First Ranma had made a glowing white sphere appear between her hands and had spoken with her fellow elder Koh-lon. Koh- lon had said something to her in Chinese, which Onna-Ranma had responded in such, then...  
  
Flashback... "Okay Akane, I know your there." Akane blushed then stepped in. "So...what are you doing?" She asked politely. Onna-Ranma plopped down on the ground. "I was talking to my fellow elder. Cologne." "Cologne?" "Her real name is Koh-lon, but Cologne is the closest you can get in Japanese." Onna-Ranma sighed. "She suggested that since my father is treating me like a girl, that I should dress, and act the part. I don't have a problem with that, I mean I've attended many gatherings as a girl, with a male date I might add. But it's just that, I don't wanna sleep in here with him. I don't know what he might do to me." she shuddered before continuing. "Look, it may sound sick, but I don't trust that jerk for one second. Cologne also told me about the whole 'fiance' thing and how that my old man and your father kinda landed you with me.And oh man am I pissed about THAT one. I'm really sorry that you got stuck with me, I'm hoping that we can be friends, even if it's just with my female side." Akane blinked, Onna-Ranma was taking this all quite well, a lot better that she would've taken it.  
  
"It's no problem Ranma. I can call you that right?" "Umm, in my female form, could ya call me something like, Ranko or something?" "Uh, why not Razor?" "Because Razor is a guy's name. And I'm not a guy right now. Think of this as Genma's punishment for all the hell he's put me through." "Okay, Ranko. Anyways, I don't blame you for this whole fiance thing, judging by the way you were ranting, I thought something had you pissed. I also understand why sleeping in the same room as your pop might make you wary, so why don't you sleep in my room?" End Flashback...  
  
"I have no problems with that Ranko." Akane said sweetly. "WHAT? YOUR NAME IS RANMA BOY!!!" "Not right now it isn't." Ranko decided in a sing-song voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." she switched to mandarin. "Good night, ya great lazy bastard, and I hope that the bedbugs eat you alive." Then she stalked upstairs, her fiance in tow. "Oh Saotome, what are we going to do?" "I don't know Tendo. Who has enough experience that they would be able to defeat..." "THE MASTER!" they both exclaimed in both pride and shame.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


End file.
